russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME
February 20, 2017 The undisputed number three station in the country, IBC-13 has a phenomenal primetime line-up to gain more viewers: Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell and City Hunter. According to data from Kantar Media, IBC-13 exec Wilma Galvante proudly announced that they’re now the number one station on afternoon and primetime. “We have very strong primetime programming on weeknights and weekends,” she says. “The Kantar Media ratings showed we got a 38% in viewership during primetime besting out the other networks. Number one agad in its 8:30 p.m. slot ang Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell ni Dominic Roque getting a strong rating of 28.8%, topple My Dear Heart and Alyas Robin Hood with only 25.6% and 18.8% at mataas pa rin mga kasabay nito ngunit tuwang-tuwa si Captain Barbell.” “We all feel good dahil sa ganda ng mga superserye gabi-gabi may taas ng rating nito, sana abutin ito ng maraming taon sa ere,” said Dominic. It’s good that Dominic is the primetime prince of IBC-13. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is now in number one for 8:30 p.m. slot, as they dominate the weeknight primetime ratings with the phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano also topple the number one in 5:30 p.m. slot (27.2%), the undisputed primetime news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar retain in number one at 6:30 p.m. slot (30.3%), the much-awaited high school teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias took over the timeslot at 7:45 p.m. as it number 2 (30.8%) (as FPJ's Ang Probinsyano retained in number 1 in the same timeslot), and the action drama based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Ciy Hunter topbilled by AJ Muhlach also topple the number one slot at 9:15 p.m. (24.8%). On weekend primetime, PBA (Saturday and Sunday from 3 to 7:15 p.m.) consistently topple in top program rankings and we already dominate the weekend primetime ratings every Saturday led by Maya Loves Sir Chief (7:45 p.m.), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (8:30 pm.), T.O.D.A.S. (9:45 p.m.) and Viva Box Office (10:45 p.m.); and on Sunday primetime led by Vic & Leen (7:44 p.m.), Born to be Superstar (8:30 p.m.), Dingdong n' Lani (9:30 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (10:30 p.m.). Our goal for 2017 is also conquer daytime with the solid viewership gained by the undisputed number one noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Monday to Friday 12:15 p.m. and Saturday 12 noon), Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell (Monday to Friday, 3 p.m.), High School Life (Monday to Friday, 3:45 p.m.), Showbiz Unlimited (Monday to Friday, 4:30 p.m.) and Wheel of Fortune (Monday to Friday, 5 p.m.). The weekend viewership of the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup in the semifinals are San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa posted last February 18 with 40.8% and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots registered last February 19 with 38.5% in the ratings game. 'Kantar Media survey' #ABS-CBN #GMA #IBC #PTV #RPN #TV5 'Number one in primetime' :MONDAY-FRIDAY :5:45 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Wildflower vs. Wowowin :6:30 - Express Balita (No. 1 for IBC) vs. TV Patrol vs. 24 Oras :7:45 - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Encanadia :8:30 - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (No. 1 for IBC) vs. My Dear Heart vs. Alyas Robin Hood :9:15 - City Hunter (No. 1 for IBC) vs. A Love to Last vs. Meant to Be :10:00 - TreseBella: Amor de Barrio vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team vs. Pretty Woman :10:30 - TreseBella: Love on a Rooftop vs. Tonight with Boy Abunda :SATURDAY :3:00 - PBA (No. 1 for IBC) :7:15 - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids vs. Bubble Gang :8:30 - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes vs. MMK (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Magpakailanman :9:45 - T.O.D.A.S. (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team vs. Full House Tonight :10:45 - Viva Box Office vs. Failon Ngayon vs. I-Witness :SUNDAY :3:00 - PBA (No. 1 for IBC) :7:15 - Express Balita Weekend vs. Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids (No. 1 for ABS-CBN) vs. Tsuperhero :7:45 - Vic & Leen (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Wansapanataym vs. Hay, Bahay! :8:30 - Born to be a Superstar (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Rated K vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Sobo :9:30 - Dingdong n' Lani (No. 1 for IBC) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: Dream Team :10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks vs. Gandang Gabi, Vice! vs. SNBO NUMBER 1 FOR IBC-13 :DAYTIME (MONDAY-FRIDAY) :APO Tanghali Na! (Mon-Fri 12:15PM-3PM/Sat 12NN-3PM) :Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell (Mon-Fri 3PM-3:45PM) :High School Life (Mon-Fri 3:45PM-4:30PM) :PRIMETIME (MONDAY-FRIDAY) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:30PM) :Express Balita (Mon-Fri 6:30PM-7:45PM) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Mon-Fri 8:30PM-9:15PM) :City Hunter (Mon-Fri 9:15PM-10PM) :WEEKEND PRIMETIME :PBA (Sat-Sun 3PM-7:15PM) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (Sat 7:45PM-8:30PM) :T.O.D.A.S. (Sat 9:45PM-10:45PM) :Vic & Leen (Sun 7:45PM-8:30PM) :Born to be a Superstar (Sun 8:30PM-9:30PM) :Dingdong n' Lani (Sun 9:30PM-10:30PM)